


timber!

by space0kid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Deforestation, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:12:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space0kid/pseuds/space0kid
Summary: Another poem I wrote.





	timber!

snapping maws of tractors drawing near  
colorful birds of paradise  
glorious, gold and orange  
hidden amongst the leaves  
grit and grime and tar  
metal, blackened  
jungle heat  
timber!  
death


End file.
